


You're still My Favourite Person

by minie_ai



Series: Kuroken Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #Kurokenweek2020, Childhood Friends, College Kuroo Tetsurou, Comfort, Fluff, It's Soft, KuroKen Week, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Slight hurt and comfort, Third Year Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minie_ai/pseuds/minie_ai
Summary: Being around his friends, Kenma realised, is sort of relaxing. But it wasn't the same. Nothing else could compare to the feeling of being around Kuroo.-Day 1: Comfort of Kuroken Week 2020
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroken Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700905
Comments: 16
Kudos: 112
Collections: Kuroken Week 2020





	You're still My Favourite Person

It had been a tiring week, with exams day after day. It would be an understatement to say that Kenma’s brain was positively fried. If it were up to him, he would go home straight away and spend the next 2 weeks straight catching up on all the time that he had missed out on playing his games. 

But instead, here he was walking to the new restaurant that opened near the station. It didn’t look too remarkable from the outside, it had a very traditional Japanese wood theme and a couple of green accents, which Kenma didn’t particularly mind. 

Upon entering he was greeted by the staff, which he returned in a small polite nod. Fortunately he didn’t need to wait long and interact more with the staff than necessary, as he saw Shoyou’s bright orange mop of hair immediately alongside Akaashi’s black hair. He just vaguely pointed towards their table in the corner and mumbled a few words hoping that the staff got the idea. They plastered on a polite smile and gave him a little bow before attending the guests somewhere else

“Kenma!!” He greeted them both back, and plopped down next to Akaashi with a small sigh. Walking was truly too tiring nowadays. 

“We were just talking about how we’re surprised you even agreed to come out today. We both thought that you would’ve holed yourself up in your room for the next month or so, just playing games” Shoyou spoke animatedly and loudly, something that truly hasn’t changed since the day he met him. 

He surprised even himself with the lack of games he played, trying to prepare for his university entrance exams. He honestly never thought that there would come a day where he didn’t play games, but here he was, still no game console in hand. Well he _did_ have to study hard if he wanted to make it into a certain university in Tokyo, and with Kuroo not being here to tutor him, Kenma had to work three times as hard. Nonetheless, it all paid off, at least he hoped it did. 

“I would’ve done that if you didn’t pester me everyday about coming to lunch” Kenma mumbled. 

“Well we _do_ need to celebrate the end of exams in some way or another” Akaashi stated immediately, as if he knew Kenma was going to grumble about being out here.

“Yehh Kenma! This is healing time with friends, _HEALING_ _TIME!!_ ” Shoyou made sure to emphasise that by leaning fully into Kenma’s space, which in turn caused him to lean back just a bit. _I could also have healing time through playing games_ he thought, but he wasn’t going to break Shoyou’s heart like that, so he just kept quiet.

“Plus, I have to eat away my sadness, I’m pretty sure I failed that English exam” he dejectedly whines as he slumps himself onto the table. Kenma and Akaashi shared a look, before bursting into small giggles. He forgot how much he missed spending time with them, though he would never admit that out loud. 

The waitress came over right then, and they ordered their respective meals. When their food arrived, they continued their light chatter, taking time to fully relax and catch up over some comfort food. 

-

By the time they left the restaurants, having fully caught up with each other over food that was surprisingly pretty good, the sun had already started to set, streaking the sky in hues of orange and pink. It was a pretty sight, and it filled Kenma’s entire body with a warm feeling. It felt like the tension of the last couple of weeks were slowly starting to melt away, and with Shoyou’s continuous chattering followed by Akaashi’s few responses, Kenma could figure out why. 

The feeling of being surrounded by people that he actually _liked_ to spend time around willingly was something that he didn’t know was something he needed (though he was sure that he would be able to hear Shoyou’s voice in his dreams for the next week or so, with the amount that that boy chattered away).

With promises of meeting up soon again, the trio split up. First with Akaashi right outside of the restaurant, saying that his house was within walking distance, and then with Shoyou at the train station, both catching seperate train lines home. 

It wasn’t late enough for the trains to be crowded, so Kenma took a seat next to an elderly woman and immediately pulled his earphones and phone out. His fingers itched to get back into playing his games, and he felt himself relax a bit more when the familiar game tune started playing through his earphones. 

It wasn’t until the old lady next to him got up that Kenma realised that he had missed his stop.

He mentally scolded himself for making such a rookie mistake, and could feel himself scowling at it as well. Fortunately, ( _is it really fortunate though?_ he wondered) it was just the next stop over from his stop, so he could still walk the 20 minutes home. 

He begrudgingly started the long way home, dragging his feet and hating himself for being so careless. 

_If Kuroo was here then this would have never happened_. 

It was times like these where Kenma let his mind wander to thoughts of Kuroo, and the small ache in his heart that came along with him not being here with Kenma anymore. Sure it had been a whole year since Kuroo had moved out to his university dorms already. And Kenma did eventually get used to waking up early alone, and walking to and from school by himself, but there was still that little voice in his head that kept reminding him about all the times where Kuroo was by his side, accompanying him for basically everything. 

He let out a sigh wondering how Kuroo was. He hasn’t heard much of him recently, with Kuroo’s university exam period being right before Kenma’s own, so as soon as Kuroo was done with his exams, Kenam had to start his own. It was unfortunate timing, but Kuroo had come down to visit the holidays before, and then Kenma became too preoccupied by studying, so he didn’t really get a chance to think about and miss Kuroo. But now that it’s all over, Kenma realised just how long it has been since he last talked to his best friend. 

_It’s probably been the longest time they’ve ever not communicated, even over text_. 

That thought left a bitter feeling behind and made his face scrunch up. He immediately texted Kuroo, not liking this feeling at all.

**_From: Kenma_ **

_finished my exams today_

Kuroo normally replied immediately, so when Kenma didn’t get a series of _OYA?!! CONGRATULATIONS WE HAVE TO CELEBRATE!1!!_ back like he had expected, his frown deepened further. 

_He must be at volleyball practice,_ he concluded after a while. Yes, that was probably it. There was no way that Kuroo was ignoring him.

_But he doesn't have practice on Wednesdays,_ his brain oh so helpfully supplied. Now he was getting even more annoyed at himself. It wasn’t like him to overthink these things. Damn stupid Kuroo and making him think like this.

With another annoyed huff, he switched back towards his game, going on a monster killing spree was the best way to help him stop thinking unnecessary thoughts. 

\- 

“I’m home” he said quietly, while he bend over to shuffle out off his shoes

Kenma didn’t really expect a reply, his parents were often out working till late, so he was taken by surprise when he could hear the muffled sound of his mother talking and laughing with someone. Looking at the shoes around him, he didn’t spot any of his father’s shoes, but instead, a rather large pair of sneakers. 

It wasn’t odd for his mother to invite their neighbours over whenever she had free time, but she would normally tell Kenma beforehand. She knew how he felt with guests in the house, especially on school days. 

Before he could sour his mood even more though, a pair of familiar tanned legs entered his view. His eyes widened, and when he slowly lifted his eyes up, he was met with the face of the very man that he has just spent the last 20 minutes thinking about. 

He still looked exactly the same as he did last visit, maybe a bit thinner on the face, but Kenma couldn’t deny the warm feeling that flushed through him when he saw Kuroo smiling down at him like that. Not with one of his signature cheshire smiles, but the small, genuine ones, the one’s he usually reserves for when he was just alone with Kenma, a glimpse of his younger, more reserved self. 

“K-kuro” The taller man took a step forward. 

“Did’ya miss me? I heard that someone was gonna finish his entrance exams today, so I just had to come visit” His tone was teasing, but Kenma knew better. The soft look in his eyes gave Kuroo away.

“Not really” Kenma looked away, and walked past Kuroo to go into his room. To say that he was flustered to see him in his house after such a long time of close to zero communication wouldn't be a lie.

“Hey hey, don’t give your old buddy the cold shoulder now” Kuroo had followed him to his room, arms flexing as he crossed them over his chest, leaning against the wall. He was watching Kenma put his bag and jersey away, gaze never leaving the younger. _I should be saying the same thing to you_.

Kuroo must have sensed his mood shifting, because he quickly walked over to Kenma and put both hands on his shoulders, leaning down a little and forcing Kenma to look at him in the face.

“Hey what’s wrong? I was only joking” His voice was soft, too soft for Kenma. Kenma could feel Kuroo’s eyes scan over his face, and then down to his body, probably looking for any signs that something was off, like he did when they were younger. 

“Nothing, ‘m fine” Kenma mumbled, letting his hair fall forwards as he stared down. The carpet in his room suddenly became so much more interesting.  
  


“No you aren’t” Kuroo retaliated.  
  


“Am too”

“Are not”

  
“Am too”  
  


“Are not”

Kuroo sighed loudly, warm breath hitting Kenma’s face. “Is this because we haven’t talked in a while?”

Kenma shrunk in on himself further. It was both a blessing and a curse with how well Kuroo was able to read him at times. 

When Kuroo still didn’t get a response after a while, he sighed again, but this time a little softer, more like a laugh.

“C’mere you big baby” He pulled Kenma close to himself, and wrapped both arms around the younger. If Kenma thought that his heart was fluttering when he first laid his eyes on Kuroo again, then his heart was outright bursting through his chest right now.

“‘M not a baby” he mumbled against Kuroo’s chest, but he didn’t make a move to push him away. Instead he shifted himself closer, wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s frame as well, letting his warmth seep into Kenma’s own body.

It felt warm, and familiar. Kenma could feel the tension in his body and mind melt away, like a popsicle on a hot summer’s day they used to share when they were younger, as Kuroo was rubbing soothing circles into his back. It was like a missing piece of a puzzle was finally put in place, and Kenma could barely describe the feeling of comfort that brought him whenever he was in Kuroo’s arms. 

Perhaps Kenma had been the missing piece of the puzzle, and now with Kuroo’s arms wrapped securely around him, with no inch of space between the two, he finally felt at home. There really was no one else that fit so well for Kenma than Kuroo.

If Kenma tightened his hug ever so slightly after that realisation, then Kuroo didn’t mention it. He just held onto him even more securely. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first entry for KuroKen Week 2020. Ngl, i only recently started becoming a bigger fan of haikyuu and kuroken has totally enraptured me. Hope you enjoyed the fic. Keep an eye out for day 2 :DD
> 
> Come talk to me on twt or tumblr: main (floofyjiminie), my side writing account (minie_ai) and my tumblr (minie_ai)


End file.
